Please Don't Fall In Love
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: When Thomas finds out that Harry Potter is his brother, he transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. He meets Draco Malfoy's brother, Gally, and they eventually begin dating. Harry and Draco try to break up their brothers so they don't have to be related one day, but end up falling in love in the process. Harry/Draco, Thomas/Gally, Newt/Alby SLASH. Warnings and everything inside


**Title: Please Don't Fall In Love**

**Summary: When Thomas finds out that Harry Potter is his brother, he transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. He meets Draco Malfoy's brother, Gally, and they eventually begin dating. Harry and Draco try to break up their brothers so they don't have to be related one day, but end up falling in love in the process.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): Thomas/Gally, Harry/Draco, Newt/Alby**

**Genre(s): Family, Romance, Drama, Suspense**

**Warning(s): Intense kissing, cursing, some angst, violence**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry was nervous when he, Ron, and Hermione were called to Dumbledore's office one day after classes had ended. He assumed he was in trouble, and his assumptions only grew stronger when he saw the grave looks on Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces when they arrived. "Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it," Harry said by way of greeting when they arrived. When neither of their professors offered a response, he gulped and said, "Professors."

"You did nothing, Harry," Dumbledore assured him.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Wait, so why am I here?"

"Why are we here?" Hermione added.

"Harry is here because we found out something about his past," Dumbledore said, "and Ron and Hermione, you are here because you are Harry's best friends and if it's all right with Harry, you can stay?" Dumbledore looked questioningly at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, you have a brother," Dumbledore informed him.

_"What?"_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison. "What do you mean, I have a brother?"

"His name is Thomas," Dumbledore said. "Thomas Potter."

Harry gawked at his professor. "How...How do you know about this? Who...?"

"This is according to Bellatrix Lestrange," McGonagall said.

This confused Harry even more. _"Bellatrix Lestrange?"_ Harry said. "How is she linked to my brother?"

"She was asked information about Sirius Black, her cousin, after he escaped from Azkaban," said McGonagall. "She was threatened to be tortured unless she gave away information, and while she didn't have any about _Black_, well..."

_several days earlier, in Azkaban _

Bellatrix sat in the corner of her cell, staring out past the bars as a guard came up to the door. She was taken to another room, where there were many torture devices. She was chained to the wall by several strong pairs of handcuffs with several charms on them. "We need to know about Sirius Black," several of the guards accused. "We _know_ you know something about him, how he escaped. You may have even helped them."

Bellatrix sneered at them. "I didn't," she said. "But I do have some information, about Harry Potter."

The guards' eyes widened and they exchanged glances. "And what information is that?"

"He has a brother," said Bellatrix. "Thomas Potter."

"How do you know this?" one of the guards asked.

"Voldemort wanted me to kill Sirius Black, before he was thrown in Azkaban," said Bellatrix. "I went to the Potters' house to kill him and...and I saw James and Lily Potter holding a baby. Not Harry. This was before he was born, and when I attacked them, Sirius took the baby away before I could kill him, of course, to some of Lily's distant relatives. He goes to Beauxbatons now. Thomas Potter."

The guards exchanged shocked looks.

_now, at Hogwarts_

"Bellatrix Lestrange, of all people." Harry felt like he was in shock, which he probably was.

"How do we know Bellatrix isn't lying?" Hermione asked.

"Remus confirmed this," McGonagall said.

Completely shocked, Harry sat down in one of Dumbledore's chairs. "So, Thomas goes to Beauxbatons?" Harry asked.

"We have contacted Beauxbatons and Thomas knows about you," said Dumbledore. "He will be transferring to Hogwarts so that you two can be close."

Harry nodded. "When?"

"He arrives tomorrow," Dumbledore informed him.

* * *

"I can't believe you have a brother," Ron said after they left Dumbledore's office. He, Harry, and Hermione were walking on the bridge.

"Me neither," Harry agreed. An hour ago - less, even, probably not even a half hour ago - he had no idea that he had a brother. Now Thomas would be going to his school tomorrow. It was all happening too fast.

"That's wonderful, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"Now you both will be famous," Ron said, a jealous look in his eyes. "Man, I wish I was your brother."

"You want my fame?" said Harry. Ron was his best friend, but he didn't understand how much Harry hated his fame. "You can have it."

"Ooooh, can I?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend as they continued walking.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this first chapter was so short, but let me know what you think in a review please? Should I continue? I feel like this chapter was either really bad or really good...hopefully the latter. Updates soon if I get enough faves/follows/reviews **


End file.
